So a Frenchman and a Gentleman Meet at an Airport
by FMB
Summary: An overly French Francis meets an overly stuffy Arthur and tries to flirt. No porn, sorry. Really, really rushed and really really quick. FrUK Still determining if this should be T or M...? Seriously, guys, this is just crap xD


This story is really short and stuff because I had a limit, and it's really really rushed, but I felt like posting it anyway. This was requested by Fluteorwrite, and it had been sent to her through PM, but now I feel like posting it because it's just funny to read.

Hey, look at that! My first non-porn story! Yay! :D

...needs more porn...

* * *

><p>I arrived at ze British airport with ze bags in mon 'ands and ze scowl on mon face. Ze ride to zis crappy British Airport was terrible, and I planned to complain most 'eatedly! Yet, I could not forget 'ow angry I was ze first time I came 'ere. I 'ad originally wanted to visit mon fils mignon in Canada, but when I 'ad gone to buy ze tickets, zey were all out!<p>

I am shocked at first, but I devise zis plan in mon 'ead, oui? I devise zat I will fly to ze British Airport, zen purchase a second ticket to fly to ze Canada Airport! Zis plan is parfaite, is it not?

So, 'ere I am in zis stoopid British Airport all alone with moi wiz zis ticket for a flight zat does not leave until ze afternoon! And look at ze time! It is only nine in ze morning! Peh! Why do I 'ave to wait to see mon fils parfaite? All alone, en plus! It is not fair!

Oh, but I do not plan on waiting 'ere all alone, do you? Ze beautiful moi? Non! Jamais!

I scope out zis 'ideous British Airport for a demoiselle or a beau. And zat is when I saw 'im. Zis skinny little British man wiz ze zickest eyebrows and ze biggest pout on 'is lips. 'e looked just as annoyed as I did! 'e was dressed in zis business suit and 'is 'air was so messy and blonde.

I went over to mon new prey, giving 'im my seductive smile. 'e look at moi like I am crazy or sumzing, but I smile nonezeless. I stand next to 'im, wiz my bags and my ticket.

"Bonjour, mon cher. Will you grace me wiz your name?" I flirted, taking ze man's 'and in my own and kissing ze back of it. Ze man just snatched 'is 'and away and scowled at moi, 'is green eyes glaring at moi.

"Leave me alone, Frenchie." 'e says to moi, turning 'is 'ead away. I just smile at 'im and put my 'ands in my pockets.

"My name is Francis. And I promise to love you if you give me your name." I try again, winking at 'im and making 'im scowl again.

"Who says I need your love, frog?" 'e snorted at moi, and I laughed and moved just a little closer.

"I can tell you need a little French loving, mon amour. Look at zat frown, et zose eyes. I zink you are a little sexually frustrated, non?" I observed skillfully, and 'e looked at moi like I just told 'im 'is life story. 'e was so shocked and amazed, but 'e turned 'is face away again and sighed.

"What do you want?" 'e says next, and I laugh at 'is silliness.

"I want you, ma cherie. In my bed, preferably." I said, taking a 'and from my pocket and brushing it against 'is. 'e let out an audible sigh and pulled 'is 'and away.

"Well, I want to be left alone!" 'e said coldly, glaring at me once again. I just smile more and I grasp 'is 'and. It was amazing 'ow strict 'e was wiz me! 'e just pulled 'is 'and away and scowled at ze floor.

"Look, frenchie, I just got dumped, okay? Dumped and stood up. So it would be nice if you just left me alone." 'e said next, and I frowned at 'im. I took both of 'is 'ands in mine and pulled 'im away from ze wall.

"Oh, ma cherie, you are in desperate need of l'amour!" I cried, spinning 'im around and making 'im splutter and yell at me in denial. I wrapped my arms around 'is body and pulled 'im against moi chest, smiling at 'im again, and I spun 'im in a slow circle, keeping my eyes locked on 'is.

"Let me show you." I said sternly, keeping 'is eyes on moi. 'e looked adamant, and I zought I would 'ave to flirt for longer, but zen 'e sighed and looked down at my shirt.

"Fine, but it better be bloody quick." 'e gave in, and I smiled more and led 'im to a restaurant in ze crappy airport, sitting 'im down and paying for 'is food. 'e looked bewildered, but 'e zanked me and 'e began eating. I smiled at 'im again and ate too, and 'e gave me a confused look, arching one of 'is zick eyebrows.

"So this is a date?" 'e asked, looking unconvinced. I just smiled at 'im and leaned forward, keeping my eyes on 'im.

"We can make it a date if you want it to be, mon amour." I whisper to 'im, low and seductive to rile 'im up. It always works, but some'ow, it didn't work on 'im. 'e just scoffed and looked away.

"This isn't a bloody date." 'e says, crossing 'is arms. "I'll show you what a real date is!" 'e zen stood and grabbed my arms, pulling me wiz 'im out of ze airport and around ze town, 'is arm never leaving mine. I was shocked, mostly because I left ze tickets and ze luggage in ze restaurant, and I knew I would 'ave a 'ard time getting zem back, but mostly because 'e seemed so determined to out-date moi!

'e was showing me around ze city, taking me to a 'igh class restaurant and 'olding my 'and wherever we walked. It was well past ze time my flight would be leaving when we reached a small bridge, and 'e stopped and looked out at ze water, frowning to 'imself and letting out a sad sigh.

"What is ze matter, mon amour?" I purred, standing beside 'im on ze bridge, my arms trapping 'im against ze rail. 'e looked at me for a short while, zen 'e looked back at ze water and sighed again.

"This is where I brought my ex... she was a beautiful lass..." 'e explained, resting 'is elbows on ze railing and allowing me to press my body against 'is, "She told me that if she would stay with me, stay my girlfriend, then she would be at the airport. She would be coming in from America. But... as you saw, I was alone. Again..."

"Zis is not ze firt time?" I asked, 'ugging 'im against my chest and rubbing 'is arms to warm 'im from ze chill zat was starting to pick up. Ze sun was already setting, and ze water reflected off the last of it's multi-coloured beauty. Most of ze beauty, 'owever, was standing in my arms. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel my old 'eart jump whenever 'e looked at moi, and I would be lying if I said I just wanted 'im in my bed and nozing more.

"No, this isn't the first. It's happened so many times before. Not always at an airport, mind you, but it always... it always happens." 'e answered me, closing 'is eyes and resting against moi. I 'eld 'im tighter and stared down at 'is lovely face, tempted to just kiss 'im and take him zere. But I am no animal!

"I would never do zat to you, mon tout..." I whispered into 'is ear, seductively again. 'e shivered at my words, zen opened 'is eyes and looked into mine, searching for somezing.

"You're just saying that to get me in bed... frog..." 'e muttered pessimistically, and I laughed again. I kept my 'old on 'im, resting my chin on 'is shoulder and looking at 'im playfully.

"Non, I am serious, British stupide." I said, and 'e smiled at me. "Oh, your smile! It is so magnifique! Please, mon amour, I must know your name! S'il vous plait!" I begged and begged, and 'e just smiled more and 'e laughed and shook 'is 'ead.

"How about this. I think you're just going to leave me like every bloody person in this town. Why don't we make a deal?" 'e suggested, turning in my arms and wrapping 'is arms around my neck, "If you come back to England next year, same airport, same time... then I'll tell you my name."

Which is 'ow I ended up in zis British Airport again, ze scowl still on my face as I scanned ze people waiting for zeir loved ones and family. When I didn't see ze blond man from a year earlier, I dropped mon luggage by ze bench and sat, arms crossed and feeling completement heartbroken. I was zinking I would have to grab ze earliest flight back to Paris, when I felt a 'and on mon shoulder.

"Are you... Francis?" I 'eard a British accent come from be'ind me, and when I turned, I saw ze most beautiful face zat had captured mon 'eart in just a day. 'e smiled at me and sat beside me, zen 'e rested 'is 'ead against mon shoulder.

"Frog." 'e spat at me, but I laughed and I 'eld 'is 'and, making 'im smile too.

"I told you I would come back!" I boasted, smiling at 'im like I 'ad just won ze grand prize. 'e smiled more, zen looked away and sighed.

"Arthur." 'e said, gripping mon 'and tighter and still looking away, "Arthur Kirkland."

"Arzur, mon tout!"


End file.
